


100 ways to say I love you - #32

by amorshownu



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [3]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), A.C.E (kpop)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just a dumb boy in love, this is more self-indulgent short fluff but i hope someone likes it lol, this is so freaking soft and cute, who allowed me to write this?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorshownu/pseuds/amorshownu
Summary: Sehyoon knows that no matter how rough his day coming home to Byeongkwan will make it better.Short wowkwan drabble based on "100 ways to say 'I love you'"32. Close your eyes and hold out your hand.





	100 ways to say I love you - #32

**Author's Note:**

> really soft and really simple wowkwan drabble.  
> i made a mini writing playlist and each song inspired the drabble a bit, so feel free to look up the lyrics or listen to them while you read:  
> \- JBJ95: Home  
> \- Seventeen: Home  
> \- Got7: My Home
> 
> i'm unoriginal, sue me lol
> 
> important side note: english is not my first language and this is unbetad so all mistake are mine!

Sehyoon was having a crappy day. Usually he can handle everything smoothly but today he feels weary and spent after a gruelling phone call with his mom where she once again tells him “bisexuality is not real” and offers to set him up with the daughter of one of her friends. Unlike some of his friends, whose parents completely cut them off when they came out, his parents made it their personal mission to prove bisexuality wasn’t real and are trying to find him a wife. 

Usually, Sehyoon pays them no mind but today work was hellish and he really isn’t in the mood for anymore of their crap so he ignores his phone when she calls again. He just needs to get home, change into some comfortable clothes and ask Byeongkwan to cuddle him they both fell asleep next to each other on the couch. The mere sight of his boyfriend’s shoes placed neatly next to Sehyoon’s home slippers by the entryway made him feel ridiculously happy and somewhat safe. With a sigh, he steps out of his shoes, kicking them towards the pile of shoes before padding down the hallway into the kitchen in his slippers. “You’re home…” Sehyoon chuckles when Byeongkwan jumps startled by his words. “Didn’t you hear the door?” He asks with a smile.

“I was listening to some music.” Byeongkwan replies putting down the cup he was holding to come greet him. “Hi.” He greets standing on the tip of his toes to place a soft kiss on his lips. “I made you some dinner.” Out of the two of them, Sehyoon’s the cook, so he can’t hide his surprise at Byeongkwan’s words. “Okay, I ordered you take-out  _ but  _ I did plate it for you AND placed your drink in the fridge so it would be nice and cold when you got home.” Sehyoon laughs softly before dropping his head on Byeongkwan’s shoulders. 

“Iloveyou.” He mutters, closing his eyes trying to hold back tears as he breathes in his boyfriend’s scent. Byeongkwan rest a hand on the back of his neck and runs his fingers through his hair letting Sehyoon have his moment. He can’t tell if Byeongkwan heard him or not, but Sehyoon knows there’s nothing else he wants but to come home- home to Byeongkwan’s arms. In the year they have been together Sehyoon has fallen more in love with Byeongkwan and the little things he does. 

Sehyoon loves the way Byeongkwan giggles under his breath everytime Pup, his cat, walks over them and plops himself in Kwan’s lap whenever they’re watching TV together. He also loves the way Byeongkwan sings whenever he’s watering their plants on the morning after Chan told them plants are healthier when exposed to music. He loves the way Byeongkwan stubbornly watches scary movies with him only to fall asleep holding his hand because he’s afraid the monsters will get him. And he absolutely loves the way Byeongkwan’s smile chases away his darkest thoughts. 

Sehyoon wants to give all of himself to Byeongkwan and take everything the other is willing to offer. He wants to give Byeongkwan a home- no, he wants to be Byeongkwan’s safe haven. 

With a sniffle, Sehyoon pulls back. “Are you okay?” Sehyoon nods, before placing his hands on the sides of Byeongkwan’s face pulling him into a tender but passionate kiss. Byeongkwan’s hands clutch at the front of his shirt and they’re both a little out of breath when they break the kiss.

“Stay here.” Sehyoon asks, with a smile before running back to grab his coat. He can feel Byeongkwan’s gaze on him when he comes back, unzipping the inner top pocket of his coat where he’s been carrying a single key looped around a Kirby keychain. “Close your eyes and hold out your hand, please.” He says keeping the key hidden in his fist. 

“What, why?”

“Just do it, please…” He waits for Byeongkwan to oblige him before leaning forward to kissing the tip of his nose as he places the keychain in the other’s hand.

“Yah!” The other sputters, looking flustered by the action. “Stop being cute. What even is…” He trails off, before setting his bright eyes on his boyfriend. “I don’t-”

“Move in with me.” Sehyoon starts, “You’re already here most of the time, so move in with me. I have to renew my lease soon and I want you here with me, now and for as long as you want to stay.”

“What about my stuff?” Byeongkwan wonders, eyes wide an incredulous smile on his face. 

“Most of my stuff is second-hand and a bit worn down, so if you’re up for it we can decide what to keep and to sell between both of our places. As for your place, you can either keep it or rent it to Yuchan, since he’s been complaining endlessly about his roommate. I don’t wanna force you or push you into a rash decision, so keep the key, think it over and let me know.” 

“I love you too…” Byeongkwan finally says after a moment of quiet.

“You heard me?” Byeongkwan nods, pulling Sehyoon towards the living room and push him to the couch. The taller male, smiles sitting comfortable watching as his boyfriend straddles his hips.

“We can talk about that later…” Sehyoon smiles with a nod, moving to meet the other’s lips in another passionate kiss. This is all he wanted, Byeongkwan and a safe place to hide away with him.

“I’m home.” He breathes dazedly before crashing his lips into Byeongkwan’s again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you guys enjoyed it ♡
> 
> '100 ways to say I love you' source: http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-yo


End file.
